el primer halloween de sus vidas
by princessmanga
Summary: CAP 4 ARRIBA! sorry por la tardanza soy mala con los sumaries. Prometo que está buenisimo ¬¬ sonó raro eso verdad? LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. la fiesta comienza

**El primer Halloween de sus vidas.**

**Por: princessmanga y tei chen.**

Sk pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Cáp. 1. La fiesta comienza.

Se encontraban Yoh y Anna decorando la casa para  Halloween. Anna, mientras colocaba un esqueleto colgando del techo dijo:

"No puedo creer que estemos celebrando esta estúpida tradición norteamericana."

"n_n Oye, siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas y tal vez sea divertido" le contestó Yoh.

"no creo que lo sea"

"Trata de pensar que es una pijamada normal."

"¿Cómo puedes………?" Y el ruido de la puerta interrumpió su pregunta.

Entran Jun y Manta, que estaba vestido con un traje muy adecuado para él, era un pequeño y lindo pitufo de un lindo color azul (XD). Jun iba vestida de conejita     (playboy). Yoh tuvo que ocultar lo que sentía, sentía una 'sobreproducción' pero antes de que se asentara en sus pantalones decidió retirarse al baño.

"hola Anna"

"Hola Jun, Manta. Estamos decorando, ayúdennos"

"n_n Claro, pero ¿por qué Yoh salió corriendo como loco por el pasillo que lleva al baño?"  

"La verdad no sé."

"Bueno y se puede saber ¿por qué Yoh y tú no se han cambiado?" Esto lo dijo Jun con cara misteriosa.

"Por que decidimos cambiarnos cuando vinieran los demás así los podríamos recibir."

"Pero Anna" Manta habló casi gritando "dime entonces ¿por qué Yoh viene con su disfraz?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ve a su espalda y se encuentra con Yoh vestido de Drácula "¡Yoh! Te dije que ………" Anna fue interrumpida por al puerta; Horo y Pilika llegaron.  Horo vestía un taje de perrito y Pilika de………

all: "LA ESTATUA DE LA LIBERTAD!?!?!."

"Sí, la estatua de la libertad y a quien le molesta, oye Anna ¿y tú disfraz?" Pilika puso una voz que hubiera hecho pensar que era Anna (cuando es amable claro).

"me lo pondré cuando todos lleguen"

all: "¿y cuando será eso?"

"En cuanto………" la puerta sé volvió a abrir dejando ver a 3 personas vestidas de cosas raras; Ren de gatito negro. Lyserg de detective (no tan raro pero que se puede hacer) y Chocolove de payaso (que no da risa). Los 3 se veían algo cómicos juntos así que todos tuvieron que aguantarse un poco las burlas.

L/C/R: "hola Anna ¿y tú disfraz?"

"Me lo pondré más tarde, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo. Además creo que falta alguien"

la puerta se abrió otra vez (para variar) dejando ver a Jack el Destripador (XDDD era Hao) 

Anna termina la frase diciendo: "……Hao que quería ser el anfitrión, por que él sabe más de esta tradición. Iré a ponerme mi disfraz."

Todos fueron al comedor.

En el comedor………

"Un momento y Tamao; falta ella" Yoh parecía preocupado.

Y la puerta se volvió a abrir y se empezaron a oír unos pasos y el pitufo (que malas somos) fue a ver quien era. Era Tamao vestía un batón blanco con unas alas amarillas en al espalda; en opinión  de Ryu: ¯…Ángel, ángel, ángel de amooor, abre tus alas deja tus sueños volar…¯ Todos se reunieron en la sala con la comida servida y lista para comer; solo faltaba Anna que aún no aparecía así que Yoh fue a su cuarto a ver que pasaba. (Se preguntarán de ¿dónde salió Ryu ne?. Él llegó antes que Tamao apenas Anna se fue. Estaba disfrazado de James Bond. [Que raro, tratando de impresionar]) mientras la hermosa conejita saltaba por toda la habitación tratando de seducir a alguien (XDDD). Yoh regresó más rojo que Marte y Manta que tenía que hacer uso de su inteligencia le dijo: "se puede saber ¿por qué traes el color de un montón de hemoglobina.? (Si no nos equivocamos son los glóbulos rojos.)"

"¿yamvisteeltragedeAnna?" 

"No ¿por qué?"

"Buena……ella……¯…es una hechicera, una seductora…¯" todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y volvieron a ver a Yoh y hubo una S general y a esta le siguió un silencio aniquilador y prolongado.

Tiempo después cuando ya todos se sentían estúpidos de estar callados Jun interrumpió diciendo: "eh…¿quien quiere vino?".

"YO!!!" Gritaron todos al unísono. 

"Bien, iré a traerlo" Jun fue a la cocina y regresó con 4 botellas de vino y 2 de tequila. Esta parecía ser una fiesta muy embriagante (XDDD).

Cuando todas las copas ya estaban llenas Tamao gritó: "Srta. Anna! Ya vamos a brindar."

Anna bajo las escaleras y se quedó de pie en la entrada al ver las caras que tenían todos y otra vez el silencio sepulcral apareció. Solo fue interrumpido por el esqueleto que aterrizó sobre Manta (XD).

All boys: "Manta te ayudaríamos pero: ¯…nos vale, vale, vale…¯"

"Ahora entiendo por que dijiste eso Yoh" dijo Manta después de varios ¡auch!.

"¿Que dijo?. Me lo dirás después Yoh. Bueno eh…eh……vamos a brindar."

Anna cogió una copa de vino para brindar y empezó:

"Ya que todos estamos reunidos para celebrar Halloween, ¡qué empiece la fiesta!" Anna levantó la copa y todos la levantaron con ella diciendo al unísono: "SALUD!!!"

Todos bebieron de la copa y se tomaron todo el vino de un solo trago.

Todas las copas fueron llenadas de nuevo por Tamao excepto las de Yoh y Anna, ya que esta de algún lado sacó 2 tazas para tomar sake y también sacó una botella llena. Se sirvió, le sirvió a Yoh y se sentó junto a él.

Todos comenzaron a comer, pero reinaba el silencio sepulcral, por que todos se le habían quedado viendo al disfraz de Anna.

En caso de que no captaran, Anna traía un vestido negro, traslúcido que dejaba ver su 'perfecta' figura y también su ropa interior negra (para variar).

Ren, Hao, Lyserg, Manta, Ryu, Chocolove y Horo no dejaban de verla (=D se veía más sexy que la conejita playboy.) Y de babear por ella. Tamao, Jun y Pilika la miraban celosas por la falta de atención hacia ellas. Yoh estaba celoso de que todos la vieran (a Anna) como si fuera un dulce y los miraba con recelo.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Tamao se llevó los platos con ayuda de Pilika y cuando terminaron; Hao les dijo que traía algunos juegos y cosas así para pasar la fiesta tranquilamente y para que fuera muy divertido.

A Anna se le ocurrió preguntar: "¿qué juegos traes, recuerda que solo tenemos entre 13 y 14 años?"

"sí, lo sé"

"¿Y recuerda que tú, Ryu y Jun (se puede decir) casi que son los mayores?"

"sí, lo recuerdo"

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué juegos traes?"

"Verdad o castigo mejorado a mí manera, la prenda, el salto del tigre, beso soplado la semana inglesa, etc." Hao empezó a contar y enumerar todos y cada uno de sus 'malévolos' juegos.

Continuará………………

Princessmanga: eso es todo ¿no? A sí ella es una amiga del colegio. ^_^ que nunca a visto SK en su vida y dice que es tonto.

Tei chen: creo que sí. Y gracias por lo de amiga del colegio. ¬¬ y si es tonto.

Princessmanga: ¬¬ ………por nada, exactamente ¿cómo se pronuncia tú nombre, sobrenombre o lo que sea?

Tei chen: fácil se pronuncia  'Thi Shen' es Lagos en Alemán.

Princessmanga: =D no me importa. Bueno la idea del fic fue mía, pero ella (señala a Tei Chen) agregó algunas pequeñas ideas y me hizo poner que entre las 2 lo hicimos, cosa que es mentira, ella solo dijo los juegos que algunos ni sé como se juegan.

Tei Chen: ya verás como. Sí, no hay nada obsceno todavía  pero……

Princessmanga: de R pero………

Tei Chen: ya verán por que a Princessmanga se le ocurrió ponerlo aquí. Es por los juegos.

Princessmanga: y lo que pasa después. XD. Dejen reviews, por favor se los pedimos.

Tei Chen: los esperamos pronto. 

Princessmanga: S¬¬ sí lo que digas. Estamos un poco (ajá si claro solo un poco) locas pero no importa o sí.

Tei Chen: dudas, comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte por alguna razón, alguna petición para algo. Y si tienen juegos que nos puedan servir no duden en avisar y decirnos como se juega exactamente para ponerlo en el fic. No duden en dejar reviews. Adiós.

princessmanga: DOPRAVACHENIA!!! (Adiós en Ucraniano si no me equivoco.) 


	2. verdad o castigo 1

El primer Halloween de sus vidas. Por: princessmanga y Tei chen.  
  
SK pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.  
  
Cáp. 2. Verdad o castigo, mejorado.  
  
Hao se acercó a la sala y todos lo siguieron, el mayor de los Asakura se sentó y así lo hicieron todos. "muy bien" dijo Hao "vamos a empezar con verdad o castigo" "Siempre jugamos eso!" Anna se levantó "no podías traer otra cosa mejor para jugar" "no, además este es mejorado, recuerdas" all: "mejorado?!?!" "sí" all: "a qué te refieres?" "Bueno, ustedes saben que en este juego, si uno dice 'verdad' tiene que contestar con la pura verdad. Y que si dice 'castigo' debe hacer el castigo sin decir nada y si es muy imposible de hacer pues se lo cambian" all: "sí" "Bueno pues yo lo mejore en aspectos como por ejemplo: si Anna escoge verdad y yo le pregunto ¿de qué color usas tu ropa interior? Ella además de decirlo, debe demostrarlo en público. Pero si mi hermano escoge castigo y yo le digo que debe ir al jardín buscar lombrices y comerse 10, todos debemos ver como se las mete a la boca y las traga, y sin lavarse o vomitar después; pero si las vomita lo debe repetir solo que el doble y no hay derecho de cambiar el castigo." All: "interesante, juguemos" "Bien a ver a quien escojo, a Annita. ¿verdad o castigo?" "No me digas así, solo una insignificante persona en este planeta puede llamarme así y NO ERES TÚ!!! Comprendes." "O.O sí" "escojo verdad" "¿a quién besaste hoy antes de la fiesta?" "no te diré" "entonces demuéstralo" "muy bien" Anna se puso de pie con su copa en mano y se dirigió en frente de su prometido se sentó en sus piernas (Él estaba sentado como 'indio' así que ella se acomodó entre ellas =D) dejo su copa y la de su prometido en la mesa y tomo la barbilla del chico acercando y juntando sus bocas y cerraron los ojos. Yoh abrazó a su prometida por la cadera y ella por el cuello. Ninguno se contuvo y empezaron meter mano, él la acariciaba por TODAS partes y ella (se nos olvido decir que Yoh se había quitado los dientes de Drácula =)) metió las manos bajo su capa y por este impulso Yoh se fue hacia atrás haciendo que Anna cayera en cima de él. "YOH, ANNA YA BASTA DE DEMOSTRACIONES!!!" Hao y los demás casi se mueren de ver tal escena. Horo le tapo los ojos a Pilika, Jun y Ren se los taparon entre ellos, Lyserg se los tapo a Tamao que a la vez estaba roja y trataba de no desmayarse. Hao pidió ayuda y entre él, Manta y Horo a bajaron de encima de él por que parecía que sus labios estaban pegados con goma. (XDDD). Con el vestido aún medio levantado Anna volvió a su lugar, pero su alma aún se encontraba nadando en el inmenso mar de hormonas de Yoh. "Hao, creo que no debemos mejorar TANTO este juego" dijo Ren todavía impactado. Yoh parecía hechizado, sentía que los ojos se le cerraban lentamente y que volaba por los aires y aterrizaba en una nube. "Bueno" Hao habló "creo que tendremos que hacer desafíos más fáciles. Lyserg, el niño traumado, ¿verdad o castigo?". "No quiero hacer algo como eso" dijo el detective, señalando a Yoh y Anna. "pero elegiré...verdad!" "Esta bien, Anna, ¿Anna?...¡¿ANNA!?" "Qué?!?!" Respondió la brujita (XD) en la misma nube que Drácula (XDDD). "elige tú el desafío, es decir la pregunta" Y después de pensarlo tanto que parecía hechar humo por su cabeza (XDDD) respondió: "Lyserg ¿alguna vez..has hecho..un..strip-tis" (sé escribe así cierto?). "err..yo.err..sí." All girls y Ryu: O.O "DEMUÉSTRALO!!!" Y empezaron a cantar algo como: (.una mano en la cintura, una mano en la cintura, un movimiento sexy, un movimiento sexy..( o algo así. (XDDD pobre Lyserg) Lyserg se subió a la mesa y se quitó su capa de cuadritos y comenzó a bailar como ellos cantaban. Luego se comenzó a mover suavemente y con movimientos err, err, MUY sexy como para gente así. Eso hizo que Tamao, Pilika y Jun empezaran a gritarle como locas cuando él se quitó su camisa, dejando al descubierto un pecho bien formado. Por otro lado Drácula y su brujita (XD) estaban MUY juntitos demasiado para ser exactos. Estaban a punto de besarse. Lyserg tuvo que ser sostenido por Ren, Horo y Hao (los más 'fuertes' del 'grupo') para que no se quitara sus boxer. Anna al oír el escándalo que armaban Jun y Pilika para que dejaran a Lyserg terminar su 'acto', reacciono y se separo bruscamente de Yoh y yendo a su lugar y diciéndole a Chocolove que volviera a su lugar junto a Yoh dejando a este muy deprimido. (si creyeron que nos aviamos olvidado de Chocolove, pues no podemos porque lo necesitamos para algo especial) Lyserg se bajo de la mesa decepcionando a Ryu y a las 3 chicas y haciendo que dejaran de cantar. J/P/T/R: "GRACIAS LYSERG!!!" "Por nada, muy bien me toca y la pregunta es para...Tamao! ¿Verdad o castigo?" "cas..tigo" "tendrás que tomarte una botella de tequila entera en menos de un minuto" "QUE!? EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO!? Pero eso es imposible. Pero bueno lo haré!." El ángel cogió una botella de tequila y el detective cogió un cronómetro. Todos se sentaron quietos viendo a la rosada cumplir su prueba. "Lista?" "sí" "3...2...1..YA!" Tamao comenzó a tomar y ya iban 30 segundos y ella tenía media botella menos. Faltaban 2 segundos y ella terminó. Pero luego vomitó algo del tequila así que lo tubo que repetir esta vez en 2 min. y con 2 botellas. Por suerte terminó las 2 botellas y no las vomitó pero quedó más borracha que mandar a pedir por encargo (por así decirlo). "Bien hip.Hao hip.vas vos. HIP. ¿Verdad o castigo?" "castigo, no te tengo miedo" " bien tienes que..hip..bajarte los pantalones y enseñar lo que tienes para engendrar" (que querían esta borracha, pero nosotras queremos ver eso) "Bien. Pero ¿lo tengo que hacer enfrente de todos?" "Sí." Haocito cogió aire y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y luego los boxers un poco, no iba a enseñar mucho. Todos lo veían y fue rápido e incómodo (no queremos 'exponer' mucho a Hao XDDD) al terminar "bien lo hice y ya tengo a mi próxima víctima..Tao Jun, ya sabes la pregunta" "castigo" "Bueno mi querida conejita, debes hecharte un balde de agua fría con hielo desde tú cabeza y espero que caiga hasta tus pies." "Excelente, trae el balde" Jack, el destripador trajo el balde y le dijo a Jun: "aquí no, en jardín" Todos estaban en el jardín y a pesar de TODAS las quejas que Ren decía, Jun lo hizo. Pegó un grito muy largo mientras el agua corría desde su cabeza hasta sus pies y lo que obtuvieron los hombres fue a una linda conejita mojada. TODOS los chicos corrieron al baño, en ese momento Yoh daba gracias a Dios de tener dos lavabos allí por que sino no hubieran podido terminar 'tan' rápido. Cuando llegaron, Jun estaba seca gracias a que tenía un 'traje' extra en una bolsita que había llevado consigo. "genial, es mi turno y elijo a Manta" "verdad" "¿la tienes de un tamaño equivalente a tu talla o no?" (avísennos si no entendieron la pregunta =)) "pues claro que sí" "enséñala" "no quiero O//////O me da vergüenza" "bueno no importa te creo" n_n "Pilika, es tú turno de ser interrogada" dijo el pitufito con mucha malicia en su voz. "castigo" "besa a todas las mujeres que hay en esta sala" "QUÉ!!??" "mi hermana no hará eso pitufin" "OK. Tamao tú primero" se acerca al ángel y le planta un pequeño beso en los labios. "Jun" luego corre hacia la coneja y hace lo mismo que Tamao. "Anna!" la estatua de la libertad corre hacia Anna y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar, le da un beso que deja a Anna como si se hubiera muerto, MUY pálida. "Ahora el elegido es Ren!" "yo escojo.."  
  
Continuará.......  
  
P/T.C: hola! Qué les pareció? Nos dicen con un review. Princessmanga: tengo 2 cosas que decir antes de contestar los reviews. ¿qué tipo de tatuaje les gustaría que Ren tuviera y en qué parte del cuerpo? Pueden decirnos todos las cosas que deseen para terminar este cáp. Por que nosotras lo dejamos así por el simple hecho de que no sabemos que poner. Tei Chen: lo que pasa, bueno el tatuaje no es para este fic, es para otro pero si es muy bueno, puede que lo incluyamos. Princessmanga: y ahora los reviews!!! El primero es de: MARINENEKO!: hola, ¿cómo estas? gracias duramos casi 3 mesen en escribirlo por que no se nos ocurrían cosas =). Tei C.: es mentira. Duramos 2 ½. Princessmanga: la idea del vestuario fue de n amigo nuestro y lo del sake pues fue mi idea n_n. Tei C.: qué lástima que se te aya ido la inspiración pero recuerda que nos puedes decir el tipo de juego y como se juega para ponerlo. Princessmanga: bueno espero que te guste este cap. Tei C.: el segundo es de: .... Princessmanga: ANNA15. GRACIAS!!! No sabia que me había quedado tan bien. Tei C.: ¬¬... nos quedo. U-_-. Princessmanga: ¬¬ si lo que digas. Trataré de continuarlo más rápido creo que 2 veces a la semana. Y si se te ocurre alguna idea para lo que escoja Ren, pues dinos. T.C./P: nos vemos y ya saben, dudas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, criticas (de cualquier tipo), ideas, juegos lo que quieran (menos virus en el correo electrónico) decirnos. DEJEN UN REVIEW!!! ^___^ Nos vemos!!! O nos leemos. Es lo mismo (en cierto sentido) SEE YOU!!! 


	3. verdad o castigo 2

El primer Halloween de sus vidas. Por: princessmanga y Tei Chen.  
  
SK pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.  
  
3) Verdad o castigo, mejorado II parte.  
  
"yo escojo..castigo, por que así no me harás decir algo que quiero" "Así, bueno. Debes pedirnos disculpas a TODOS por lo que nos has hecho todo este tiempo. Personalmente." "QUÉEEE?!?!?!. ESTAS LOCA!!! NO HARÉ ESO NUNCA!" "Debes hacerlo!" Hao se levantó seguido de Yoh (este no había bajado de la nube, que quede claro n_n) y Horo. Hao y Horo se dirigieron a donde estaba Ren e Yoh se fue a donde estaba Anna. ('sin darse cuenta') los 2 primeros lo agarraron del cuello de la camisa y el segundo se fue a 'hablar' con Anna. Ren puso una cara como así: O:O y dijo: "¿qué van a hacerme?" "Si no nos pides perdón por lo que sea que me ayas echo, te voy a quemar vivo y muy lentamente. ¿Captas?" "Sí Hao" Hao y Horo soltaron a Ren (Horo le hizo una cara como así: =| para que 'captara' mejor lo que Hao le decía =D) se encaminó hacia la estatua de la libertad que estaba entre el ángel y el pitufo (XD) se acercó a los tres y se arrodilló para luego decir: "lo.siento.mucho -////-" luego fue donde la coneja, James Bond, el detective y al payaso que curiosamente estaba fuera de su lugar hizo el mismo procedimiento pero cuando pidió perdón a su hermana se sonrojó más que antes ya nunca le pedido perdón de esa forma. Siguió el procedimiento con todos y al llegar junta a Yoh y Anna descubrió algo que lo dejo boquiabierto y emitió algo como: "chicos creo que deben ver esto." Todos se acercaron y vieron lo mismo que Ren y todos quedaron con una cara que se parecía a: °O°. (Espero que la entiendan) vieron algo que nunca esperarían ver de ellos (se desesperaron por saber que es o nos equivocamos n_n) lo que vieron fue a Yoh y Anna en una posición muy incomoda, estaban Yoh en cima de Anna; él no traía la capa de Drácula que se supone que tenía y ella tenía su vestido largo (cosa que olvidé decir la vez pasada. Que era un vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos =)) por la mitad del muslo (como el vestido que siempre usa =D) y con la mano de Yoh más adentro que desde donde le llegaba el vestido(entendieron lo que acabo de decir?) y ella disfrutaba mucho de la piel en la espalda de Yoh por que también le había levantado la camisa. Para lo último se estaban besando muy apasionadamente. Nadie dijo nada durante 1 minuto. Luego Chocolove exclamo: "get a room" y todos se partieron de la risa (por milagro, creo yo (^^) y Choco siguió: "si no los detienen nos va a dar. (.toda la vida.(" fue ahí donde la 'sacó del estadio' por decirlo así. Para romper con el silencio que había allí, Tamao habló (después de esa escena no creo que yo pudiera hacerlo) y dijo: no es mejor que alguien los detenga antes de que hagan OTRAS COSAS en frente de todos." "ella tiene razón" Pilika habló con algo de asco al pensar en ellos haciendo tal espectáculo en frente de todos. "Ni siquiera se preocuparon con lo que dijo Chocolove" Horo tenía una cara de miedo. (por lo mismo que Pilika) Hao, Horo y Choco agarraron a Yoh de las piernas y los brazos (si eso era posible), Ren, Lyserg y Ryu hicieron lo mismo con Anna (inmagínense que lo pueden hacer n_n) y Manta con hasta 3 "1.2.3.YA!" y todos jalaron hasta que 10 min. Después pudieron separarlos. "IDIOTA! QUÉ HACES REN!?" gritaba a TODO pulmón Anna. "QUE NO VES QUE TRATO DE QUE USTEDES 2 NO HAGAN UNA ESCENA DESAGRADABLE PARA TODOS!!!" Cara de Yoh y Anna: O.O Cara de los demás: =| Nueva cara de Yoh y Anna: v/////v Después de ese jueguito de caras, Yoh gritó: "SIGAMOS, QUÉ ESPERAMOS!" "Yoh, Anna deseo disculparme por todo lo que les he causado" -////- Y/A: O.O por que. "Ese es el castigo de Ren, ya saben por el juego" la peliazul les hizo el GRAN favor de responderles. Para evitar que Ren se pusiera más rojo. "Bien voy yo escogiendo y elijo a Chocolove. ¿Verdad o castigo?" Ren se veía MUY satisfecho. "castigo" "Bien cuéntanos un chiste que a ti te haga reír" después de mucho pensar, se le ocurrió uno. "¿Por qué el semáforo se pone colorado?" all: "¿por qué?" "por que tiene que cambiarse delante de todo el mundo" all: o.o. ..XD que cómico es la primera vez que dices algo gracioso. (bueno cuando me lo contaron era gracioso =)) Anna se escondió en el pecho de Yoh para que no la pudieran ver reír y este extremadamente vigilado por los presentes mientras se reían abrazó a Anna para que 'no la vieran reír'. "sabes Pilika" "que Jun" "Creo que Yoh y Anna están sumamente raros hoy en especial por ella y tengo una idea para acercarlos más esta noche" "que tienes en mente hermana" "llama a Horo, Hao, Tamao y Lyserg" Cuando ellos se juntaron y solo quedaban Ryu y Chocolove distrayendo a Yoh y Anna. J: Hao di los juegos qué traes. H: la semana inglesa, la prenda, beso soplado y salto del tigre, J: bien formaremos las parejas para poner a 'la pareja' celosa y así se acercaran más y pronto habrá boda n_n R: apenas tienen 13 y 14 años no puedes esperar una boda tan pronto. J: no importa. Bueno, para la semana inglesa dejaremos que ellos escojan pero para beso soplado Hao y yo atacaremos, captas Hao. H: mejor que nunca =). J: para salto del tigre las parejas serán: Hao y yo, Horo y Tamao, Ren y Pilika, Hao y Anna, Yoh y Tamao y por último Lyserg y Anna. ¿Entienden? All: sí. J: luego para la prenda esperemos que Hao o la mejore mucho. H: no pensaba hacerlo pero bueno lo haré un poco. J: será en parejas primero estas serán: Lyserg y Anna, Ryu y yo (así no levantarán sospechas, según Jun), Hao y Pilika. H.H: no digas eso mi pobre hermana T-T. Hay de ti si le haces algo ¬¬. J: Yoh y Tamao y los 4 finalistas serán: Anna, Yoh, Hao y yo comprenden. All: a la perfección n_n.  
  
Por otro lado: "Ryu ¿qué hacen todos allá?" "planean lo que le dirán Don Yoh" "Bueno Yoh sigues tú, ¿verdad o castigo?" "verdad" "Le dijiste a Anna que la amabas ¿de rodillas o de pie?" "pero yo no le he dicho eso a Anna" Cara de todos (menos Anna): OoO "y ¿cómo están tan juntos?" = exclamación de todos al unísono. Cara de Anna: o///o "por que preguntan eso?" Cara de Yoh: °-° ¿? "pasa algo malo?" All: SÍ COMO PUEDES CASI HACÉRSELO A ANNA SI NI SIQUIERA TE LE HAS DECLARADO?!" "no sé jijijijiji" = risa de Yoh ® "bueno es mi turno y va para Jack el destripador (" "verdad" "ya te acostaste con alguna del Hana Gumi?" "o///o yo..sí y qué demándame" all: ¿con quien? ¿quién es la desgraciada? "no lo diré" Tamao habló "¿está en esta sala?" "no! O///O" se oye la puerta abrirse y pegar fuertemente con la pared. "ahora sí está en la sala!" "demuestra lo que hiciste!" dijo Yoh con entusiasmo. "DEMUÉSTRALO, DEMUÉSTRALO, DEMUÉSTRALO!" Cara de Matti: O.O Cara de Hao: O///O "demostrar que señor Hao" "lo que hicimos el domingo pasado en la tarde" "QUÉ CUANDO TODOS ESTABAMOS EN LA CASA!!!" "Err.sí" "Pero ¿cómo nadie lo notó?" preguntó Manta H/Matti : es que fue muy silencioso. All: O.O Silencio aniquilador otra vez. "¿cómo lo demostramos?" preguntó Hao "recreando lo que Yoh y Anna hacían, no es obvio" gracias a que todos hacían caras de 'o lo haces o te aniquilamos' Hao se acostó sobre Matti y le levantó su disfraz corto de enfermera. Y comenzaron a besarse. Al cabo de 10 min. Terminaron y Hao tuvo que correr al baño pero no sin antes decir: "se acabó el juego!"  
  
Continuará...  
  
P: hola cómo están espero que bien y que les aya gustado el fic. Debo insistir que tipo de tatuaje les gustaría que Ren tuviera y en que parte del cuerpo. TC.: hola y bueno vamos con los reviews. El primero es de: Chocolove dice aquí mi amiga presente que le expliques el formato en el que lo quieres y que MUCHAS GRACIAS! P: no te olvides de lo otro. TC: a sí y que si quieres que le pase algo a Anna en especial que nos avises. P: y el otro es de: Marineneko lamento que aya sido muy rápido y has el favor de decirle a tú hermano que definitivamente deshaga su altar por que no se imaginan lo que Tamao hará. Bueno espero que te aya gustado así de largo por que sinceramente no se me ocurrió algo más para el juego. El próximo será más largo lo prometo. GRACIAS por la útima frase, muy original de tú parte poner eso en el review n_n. 


	4. la semana inglesa y el ocncurso de camis...

El primer Halloween de sus vidas.

Por: princessmanga.

SK pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Cap.4 la semana inglesa y el concurso de camisetas mojadas.

Luego de que Hao volviera del baño por el 'accidente' que tuvo debido a Matti y su 'agradable experiencia' decidió comenzar a jugar otro juego que no pusiera en riesgo a sus hormonas.

"bien, ahora jugaremos la semana inglesa"

"En mi país jugamos eso en el colegio, déjame explicarles" comentó Lyserg entusiasmado por la idea.

"De acuerdo"

"Es simple: se escoge a un hombre y una mujer, luego hay que vendarles los ojos…"

"QUE LES VENDEN LOS OJOS!!!!" - gritó Manta aterrorizado

"No, les VENDAMOS los ojos y se tienen que poner de espaldas de pie. Luego se dice un día de la semana. Si vuelven la cara para el mismo lado se tienen que dar un beso y si lo hacen al lado contrario ella le debe pegar una bofetada a él"

"Esta bien, juguemos pero YO organizo las parejas" adivinen quien dijo eso.

"Estoy de acuerdo" acepto el tiburoncito ()

"La primera seremos Yoh y yo, luego Chocolove y Tamao, después Hao y Jun y la última Ren y Pilika. ¿Entendido?"

all: sí Anna

"No quiero ir con Pilika"

"Y yo no quiero que vaya con mi hermana"

Entonces Jun se les acerca por detrás para que no comenzaran a pelear otra vez y les dijo en un susurro: "recuerden el trato" a lo que ellos respondieron de mala gana: "está bien" ¬¬.

"Muy bien esta decidido comencemos: Yoh y usted señorita Anna pasen a la pared por favor. Señorita Jun haga el favor de VENDARLES los ojos con estos pañuelos negros. Gracias" la voz de Lyserg se podía oír un muy pequeño tono macabro como de venganza (uy quien sabe por que U) "y Manta diría usted los días de la semana"

"Claro Lyserg" n.n - pensando -: "pobre Yoh espero que no se equivoque ToT"

"excelente comencemos"

M: ¡LUNES!

Y/A: voltean al lado derecho.

All: ¡BESO!

Y/A: - sonrojados -: sí! (imagínense el beso como quieran =D)

M: ¡MARTES!

Y/A: él del lado izquierdo y ella del derecho.

All: bofetada para Yoh! XD

Y: T-T me va a doler.

A: AAAAAAHHHH (grito de guerra de Anna XD) - se oye un golpe muuuuuyyyyyy fuerte y vemos al pobre Yoh con la mejilla roja.

Y: T-T no era tan duro Anna.

A: ¬¬

Y: …………………… - pensando -: mejor me callo.

M: ¡MIÉRCOLES!

Y/A: igual que antes

All: otra bofetada!

Y: ay mamá. esta va a doler el doble T-T.

A: -

Y: - con la mejilla morada -: T-T otra más y me saca sangre.

M: ¡JUEVES!

All: beso

M: ¡VIERNES!

All: beso

M: ¡SÁBADO!

All: bofetada

=D Condiciones en las que se encuentra Yoh: bien pero con una mejilla negra de los 3 golpes 'super fuertes' de Anna (no pregunten de donde salió el nombre ¬¬)

M: bien ahora es el momento decisivo listos.

Y: no T-T

A: adelante pitufo.

M: - pensando -: por que ella es tan mala con migo (ajá ni él se cree que Anna es mala con él a comparación de los demás ¬¬) - hablando -: ¡DOMINGO!

All: B………………B……………B……………(que creen que es -¬) BESO! YOH SE SALVO DE UNA MUERTE SEGURA!

Y: tengo suerte una bofetada más y me hubiera matado .

All: que acabamos de decir ¬¬.

L: quítence las vendas, por que ese beso debe ser prolongado.

All: SÍ! ¡Prolongado, prolongado, prolongado, PROLONGADO! XD

Y: bueno démosle al público lo que quiere ¿no, Anna?

"cállate y bésame tonto" --

All: O.OOOOOOOOHHHHH! (no pregunten por eso, creo que la puse así por que están muuuuyyy sorprendidos ) - dijeron todos después de ver a la pareja compartir saliva (XDDD)

----------------....................................

42 min. Después de esa lucha a muerte de lenguas. Todos sin olvidar a nadie tuvieron que separar a los 2 jóvenes por que se estaban quitando la ropa.

A: ¡¡¡H DE P!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿ QUÉ LES PASA???!!! (O.O que boca la de Anna no creen)

All: Oo ………………………………nada.

A: bien nos dejan solos un momento.

Y: Sí chicos por favor n.n solo un muy pequeño momento, un minuto tal vez jijijijijiji (®)

All: si está bien.

......................................----------------------------

Ren se acerca a la puerta para oír pero no oye nada ya llevaban 30 seg. Afuera.

J: ¿ya pasó el min.?

M: no

Choco: ¿y cuanto falta?

M: 15 seg.

..................................-------------------------

mientras en algún lado de la pensión…………

Y: que suerte no se dieron cuenta de que salimos por la otra puerta.

A: si es cierto ee……… Yoh y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Y: mmm - con voz muuuyyyy seductora - que te apetece

A: ee Yoh oo…………¿Qué haces?

.......................-------------------------

all: 5,………4,……………3,……………2,……………………1,………… YA!

Matti abre la puerta pero cual es su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación. Y dice aterrada: "Hao, no están aquí."

"Bueno habrá que buscarlos"

"Le hablaba a Hao no a ti chinita"

"Y él no contestó ¬¬ así que no molestes"

"Dejen de pelear por mí chicas, no es el momento" (que ego el de Haito )

"Hey chicos ¿A alguien se le perdieron los colmillos?" dijo Lyserg observando que cerca de lo otra puerta de la habitación estaban los ex-colmillos de Yoh.

"El único que tiene colmillos es Yoh así que……"

"Son de don Yoh y……"

"Eso significa que el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna……"

"Salieron por esa puerta" - terminó Chocolove al señalar la otra puerta de la habitación.

"VAMOS!!!" gritó Ren con desesperación por saber ¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos?

Todos salieron por la puerta y Pilika dijo en un murmullo: "Esos son los pantalones de Yoh, y allí está su camisa con la capa que se supone que tenía que tener puesta"

"Así es peliazul" agregó Matti "Y ese es el vestido de la itako ¿cierto?"

"¿Cuál? Yo no veo nada" siguió Jun.

"Aquel, la gran mancha negra que está por la puerta del armario de limpieza; debajo de las escaleras" le respondió el muy informado pitufito. (n.n que lindo, Manta siempre informado)

Lentamente se acercaron y oyeron ruiditos cosas como: 'no espera, ellos nos pueden oír', 'te dije que aquí no, mejor nos vamos a un cuarto' que parecían venir de una voz de mujer y otros que respondían 'pero si te gusta, aquí estamos bien', 'si no quieres más ¿por qué gimes y respiras irregularmente?'.

Caras:

Ren: . .

Manta: --

Horo y Ryu:

Chocolove y Lyserg: oo

Hao y Matti: ¬¬ - pensando: eso no se compara con lo nuestro.

Pilika, Tamao y Jun: -

"Ya basta" o

"Pero Ren" - Pilika

"Pero hermano" - Jun

"Pero joven Ren" - Tamao

"Nada de 'peros', Horo, Hao, Lyserg ayúdenme. Manta a la cuenta de 3 abres la puerta. Los demás háganse para atrás."

All: sí.

"Uno…………dos……………tres………YA!"

Manta abrió la puerta, Ren y Horo agarraron a Anna por la cintura y los hombros y Hao y Lyserg (¿trabajando juntos? Por una 'buena' causa XD) a Yoh por los brazos y la cadera. Los intentaron separar y para ello tuvieron que llamar a los demás por que la pareja estaba muy pegadita y con la buena razón de que si se separaban todos le hubieran visto los senos a Anna.

"Yo me suelto de Yoh si me dan con que taparme y chicos NO TIENEN QUE JALAR TAN FUERTE!!!"

"Toma Anna, aquí está la camisa de Yoh" - dijo Jun entregándole la prenda.

Acto seguido vemos a las chicas en el cuarto de Anna buscándole algo de ropa por que no se podía poner la misma, hasta que la coneja encontró algo interesante.

"Anna te haré una pequeña pregunta, ¿Por qué hay 5 camisas blancas y 5 mini- faldas iguales aquí?"

"No sé Jun, te juro por los Grandes Espíritus que nunca en mi vida había visto esas ropas aqu"

"Tal vez si leemos la nota que hay junto a ellas podamos saber ¿De quién son y por qué están aquí?" - opinó Matti.

La nota decía:

Esto es para que las 5 hagan un concurso de camisetas mojadas y con suerte también de mini- faldas mojadas. Por algo las 2 prendas son blancas. Chicas les deseo suerte.

P.D.: Princessmanga me obligó, yo no quería hacerlo U. ¡NO ME MATEN!

Gracias.

Mauricio.

Pausa/nota:

Sí, ya sé. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Bueno; él me dio la idea de las camisetas mojadas y fue curiosamente por que me había mandado una nota que decía: 'Su, pon a las chicas de EPHDSV ha hacer un concurso de camisetas mojadas. Gracias ' y bueno lo metí a él también así que salado que no se queje [por sino saben quién es Mauricio; lean mi otro fic El espíritu de los sueños y dejen reviews n.n]

J: bueno como ese tal Mauricio nos dejó esta ropa...

P: podemos ponérnosla y...

T: y hacer un concurso...

M: de camisetas mojadas.

Todas vuelven a ver a Anna, esta vacila un poco y luego coge unas prendas y se las comienza a poner silenciosamente.

all: SÍ!!!! - y comenzaron a cambiarse la ropa ellas también.

------------------

En la habitación de Yoh los muchachos le ayudaban a este a buscar un nuevo disfraz hasta que a Choco se le ocurrió algo:

"Bueno, y... si... lo... vestimos como... inteligente?"

"Sí! eso es una muy buena idea" – comento el pequeño y azul pitufito.

"Se verá muy bien don Yoh" - comentó James Bond (Ryu por aquello ) ante la idea de verlo así.

"bueno, esta bien, pero..."

"nada de 'peros' hermanito"

Y lentamente todos se fueron acercando con sonrisas malévolas y caras de 'nadie te va a reconocer'.

------------------------------------------

Pensión Asakura

8:30 p.m. (casi no han hecho nada y la noche apenas empieza)

Yoh: pantalones verdes, camisa de manga larga blanca, faldas 'metidas', faja, sin audífonos y con una coleta, corbata azul y chaqueta con el logo del Shinra High School (- nombre del colegio donde asisten Yoh, Anna, Manta, etc.), con medias blancas y lentes sin aumento.

All boys: wow, O.o increíble.

"Oye, enserio eres hermano de Hao, hijo de Mikihisa y Keiko, nieto de Kino e Yohmei?" pregunto nuestro pitufin (XDDD)

"Eres el holgazán que odia el estudio y solo piensa en tener una vida tranquila y con su música favorita y que come naranjas y anda con unos audífonos naranjas y tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Hao Asakura y una prometida fría y loca llamada Anna Kyoyama y tu nombre es Yoh Asakura?"

"NO!!! HOTO HOTO, es mi abuelo que se vistió de Yoh nerd" – gritó irónicamente el tiburón

"Hey chicos, no se peleen; en serio me veo muy inteligente?"

"Bueno hermano, ahora sí pareces hermano mío"

"NO!!! ahora sí pareces mi abuelo" – adivinen, Ren irónico.

---------------------------------------

Yoh salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba fuera de la habitación de Anna y al verse:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En eso Anna sale: "qué pasa Yoh por qué gritas?" Yoh se volteó y observó a Anna, "por qué así vestida Annita?"

Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos salen de las habitaciones: "que pasa Anna por qué gritas?"

Anna: QUIÉN ES ÉL????!!!!!!!!! – señalando a Yoh

All boys: jajajajajaja XDDD

"Es Yoh, tu prometido holgazán que come naranjas" – contestó MUY contento Ren.

"¬ chicas van ha hacer un concurso de camisetas mojadas verdad?" – Jack el destripador (si no se acuerdan Hao)

All girls: =) SI!!!

-------------------------------------

En el patio de la pensión...

Manta: señores, están listos para hacer el concurso???

All boys: SÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Manta: bien empecemos; la primera participante Anna Kyoyama.

Sale Anna respira profundo y de la nada Tanma (Manta según Hao) saca una manguera con la que disfruta empapando a Anna. Esta posa y luego se va.

Manta: la sig. es Tamao Tamamura.

Sale Tamao ocurre lo mismo que con Anna y Tamao se va.

Manta: la sig. es Pilika... (XDDD)

Ocurre lo mismo al salir Pilika y Jun y Matti.

Manta: la ganadora es... Jun Tao – todos los muchachos se habían resistido de salir corriendo al baño al ver a Jun (todos menos Ren claro) – Jun se ganó 1 dólar!!!! (equivalente a 440 colones, moneda de Costa Rica)

Hao se atrevió a decir: bueno chicas... es hora del strip-tis (así era como se escribía, ya no me acuerdo T-T)

chicas: -.- - todas al mismo tiempo le pegan y lo mandan a volar tipo Ranma ½.

__

Continuará....

HOLA!!!! Si ya sé duré mucho pero tengo la mejor excusa de todas... exámenes, falta de inspiración, etc. ya saben si les gustó, si no les gustó, envíen reviews son aceptados cualquier clase de reviews. u

Ahora hay que contestar los reviews. HAY MUCHOS Y ESTOY MUUUUYYYY FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aparte de que el 6/julio CUMPLÍ UN AÑO DE ESTAR EN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bueno hoy estoy solita así que...

1) Marineneko: bueno creo que exageré con el tiempo pero bueno -.- lo siento y gracias por el consejo n.n me sirvió mucho.

2) Anika-asakura: muchas gracias!!!!

3) Emi Tachibana: domo arigato!!!

4) Anika-asakura: otro review!!! Gracias por el apoyo!!! Y claro pensé mucho en que lo esperabas y actualicé lo más rápido que podía.

5) Aome: GRACIAS!!!!! Y espero que te aya gustado -

6) Dianita-Asakura: ARIGATOO!!!! Por que ella nos envió 2 reviews seguidos!!! Que feliz estoy!!! XD. Mándame tu opinión sobre este cap. Please. Dame alguna idea que tengas en mente por favor.

7) Adelicia: muchas gracias!!!! Espero que este quedando tan bien como dices.

Damas y Caballeros, eso es todo por hoy, manden sus comentarios, sugerencias, parejas, notas, juegos y demás vía review o e-mail ); aunque lo subí un poco tarde pero creo que no importa y recuerden VEAN SIEMPRE LAS ESTRALLAS, TODAS LAS NOCHES QUE LES SEAN POSIBLES!!!!!!!!! (ya me enloquecí ¬¬ y mo volví loca por las estrellas como Yoh y los demás)

See you!!!

Princessmanga.


End file.
